


Teledoc

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Love Confessions, Love in the Time of Quarantine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John's taking teledoc calls. He doesn't expect to get Sherlock on his line.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 229
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	Teledoc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



John resisted the urge to rub his tired eyes. Instead, he took a breath and settled in his chair. For now he was at the desk doing teledoc, screening scared, worried people and giving them direction. It was tiring, but important. He sipped his tea, long since gone cold, and answered the next call.

To his shock, it was Sherlock on his screen. “Sherlock? Are you ill?” he asked, heart skipping. He hadn’t been home in a few days. The blighter could have gone out despite the warnings.

“No, John,” he said quickly.

Fear crashed into anger. “Then get off the line, there's a queue and you’re blocking it up.” John reached to hang up.

“Wait,” said Sherlock. “Please.”

John stopped. “What? I don’t have time for your games.”

“I know I just needed to see you, talk to you for a moment. Tell you something.”

John silently counted to five. “Well tell me and hang up. I have people waiting.”

Sherlock hesitated. John started to reach for the button again.

“I love you,” said Sherlock.

John stared at him, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. “This isn’t the time to be…”

“I love you,” Sherlock repeated, pleading with his eyes for John to accept it. “This isn’t how I thought I’d tell you and I know you’re busy, but I don’t know when you’ll be home again or if something might happen or…”

“Sherlock.” John cut him off. How many years between them? And it was only now that he was saying those words? Well, they were true the other way, as well. “I love you too,” sighed John. “I’ll try to get home for a few hours tonight, alright, Sherlock? We can talk.”

Sherlock swallowed hard. “Okay. Be careful, John.”

“You too. Stay in the house. Don’t shoot more holes in the wall.”

“Yes, John.” Sherlock bit his lip. “I love you,” he said one more time.

“Love you, too,” said John with a small, soft smile. “See you soon.” This time he did hang up. He slouched back in his chair and rubbed his eyes against his sleeve. He took a few deep breaths, then got up for a fresh cup of tea before facing the troubles of the world again.


End file.
